


Advanced Calculus

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Farce, First Time, M/M, Sex in parental home, Sex with a virgin, academy au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于一次大学学分的混乱，McCoy学员被迫重修高等算数。他对此非常抵触，直到见到自己的讲师。基本就是一场闹剧。<br/>提示：初夜。处子。学院AU。<br/>警告：父母在家时的性行为（父母在近距离）。不怎么符合官方设定，所以请当做AU。Spock在这里只有19岁。McCoy大概27。McCoy离过婚，但没有孩子。少数提及算数方程（不过反正这文和数学关系不大，虽然标题有这个意味）所以正确性有待商议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Calculus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advanced Calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875560) by [tprillahfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction). 



“你他妈的跟我开玩笑呢。”

“你说什么，学员？”上级军官的眼神让他脸红起来。他又说话不经大脑了，再次提醒了他不能把想到的各种阴谋论一股脑抛出来，因为他进入了这个人间地狱——星舰——所以早就该做好随时随地躺尸街头的准备。

“我是说——”他做了个鬼脸，试图压下语气中的怨气。“长官，为什么我得重修这门课？我是个医生——”

“是的。McCoy医生。我能看到你档案上的资格证书。”这男人应该还能在他胸前的名牌上看到呢。可真聪明。

McCoy指着胸牌作为强调。“所以你知道‘医生’意味着什么对吧？佐治亚大学四年预科，密西西比大学医学院四年，三年临床——”

“我非常清楚。”

他对面前明显太过年轻满嘴混话的指挥官用力皱起眉。“那，你还跟我扯什么，我得重修——哼——你刚刚说那是啥来着？

“数学414。”

“那他妈——我是问数学414是什么？”

“高等算数，学员。”

“我已经上过了，长官。”

“明显没有，”指挥官回答。

“不，不，不。这不可能。如果我没上那怎么当成的医生。”

“并没有任何记录显示你修了高等算数。”

McCoy挑起眼眉。“没有？一点都没？”

“恐怕是的，学员。”

“那么……我能找个负责人谈谈么？像是上将什么的？”

指挥官按下PADD上一个按钮。“当然。请在这里等候，Smith上将很快会见你。”

*

“你觉得哪里出了问题呢，学员？”

“上将，我的档案出现了个严重的问题。上面说我从没修过高等数学。是个医师，考了配药——”

“是的。我看得见你的名牌，医生。”

“所以，上将，既然我是个医师，我可以向你保证我修过高等数学了。”

“稍安勿躁，”上将回答道。“我现在就调你的成绩单过来。我们会处理好的。”

McCoy靠回椅背上，松了口气。“谢谢你，女士。”他紧张地等了几分钟，看她按了几个键，研究送来的文档。“除了佐治亚你有在其他学校修过这科么？也许社区大学？密西西比大学呢？”

“我没有在密西西比修过，那时我早就过了。我拿了A，女士。而且不，我也没上过社区大学。我是靠棒球拿全额奖学金进佐治亚的。整整四年平均分都是4.0。在密西西比我也是以荣誉学位毕业，欠了300,000信用的学生贷款，但最终因进入星舰学院被免了。”他控制住对她大吼的欲望。“我根本不可能没过这一科，或者根本没修过。”

“嗯哼，”上将心不在焉地说着，输入了更多指示。“好吧，医生，我不知道该怎么说。你得重修一下了。抱歉。如果你说你修过，那得A也很容易。”

“教课怎么样？我可以用教课补上学分。任何理科都没问题。如何，女士？”

“我们的教师很充裕，学院。抱歉。”

McCoy发现自己咆哮起来。该死。真他妈浪费时间。

“而且根据记录，星舰学院并不提供这门课程。所以你得转到加州伯克莱分校去。搭快轨很容易就到了，没问题的。”

“加大？我得去加大？”噢天。疯了。

“加大怎么了，学员？”

“好，首先，他们那可怜的足球队。上届玫瑰碗被我们打得落花流水。你还不如送我去南加州大学呢。女士。”

“南加州大学怎么了？”

“噗——，”他嗤笑，挪开了眼。

上将笑起来。“好吧，McCoy学员，我曾在加州伯克莱分校学习，也非常享受那里的时光。你可以容忍一个学期的。特别是在留校察看的情况下。享受回复平民身份的几个月吧。至少你无需担心学费问题了。”

“一个学期？不是一季？”

“他们还在用学期制，”上将回答道。“谢谢你，学员。注册数学414：高等算数。加州伯克莱分校。就这样。”

该死的官僚。

*

所以，遵照指示，他注册了加州大学伯克莱分校的痛苦/瞌睡课程。五个学分。三小时一堂课，一周四天（周一，周二，周三，周四）八点整。噢，开心死。

更糟的是由于他不在正式在学院就读，导致他得高额租下那个短时间内唯一找到的地方，桑切斯街和福特之间的一个上层单间，坐落于三藩市卡斯特罗区。没课的时候，他在联合医院值班。至少那在他公寓的步行范围内。

好的一面是，星舰的训练（战斗，紧急对抗准备和任务集训）在学期结束之前可以不用参加。所以这学期的平民生活应该很轻松。课本来是满人的，不过他还是挤了进去。特殊待遇。不赖吧。

周一早晨，7时30分（或者说早上7点半），他发现自己在学校空旷的长廊上游荡，穿着破旧但舒适的裤子，西西比大学的T恤，和在佐治亚给自己买的背包。他看着那些运动员，看哪个穿‘金熊’T恤的敢对他的穿着有哪怕一点该死的意见。没人。这上衣和裤子还有人字拖基本就是他离婚后仅剩的平民衣物了。他猜自己得买多两件。背包里装着他的PADD，大学配的纸质黑色笔记本，和他的笔（这玩意儿现在还挺贵，但他是崇尚传统的类型）。

记录里没有必备课本，所以他没下载。哼，有趣，好吧。

他把背包甩到跟前，拉开，扯出笔记本。打开笔记本，找到一个半小时前自己潦草记下的：‘数学414，,570室，二楼，Spock教授。’

好运的话这个‘Spock教授’大概会和其他教师那样像无人机一般嗡嗡直响，比安眠药还催眠，那他就可以坐在后排打盹，等考试的时候他妈的一记秒杀，没问题。

以防万一自己睡不着，他还在PADD上下好了电影备好耳机。对。准备就绪。

*

570室，一个讲堂，已经坐满了饥渴的年轻学生。一群纨绔子弟。他站在讲台，眯起眼，抬头扫视阶梯座位。

“你在找位置吗？”

他转过身，眼前是一个高高瘦瘦的年轻人，尖耳朵，光滑而整齐的黑发，尖尖的鬓角和高挑的眉毛（可爱，真可爱）。那孩子穿得像个迂腐的教授，灯芯绒裤子，高领衫和外套，老人鞋——就像偷了老爸的衣服穿。他看起来还不够做教授的年龄，不过谁知道呢。也许是个学生。棒极了。同班有个尖耳的瓦肯——意味着如果老师用曲线评分，在加州贝克莱通常都是——这天才肯定得拉高一截。或者也许——更可能的是——他是助教之一。

“对，”McCoy不大友善地回答。

“那里，”瓦肯人指道。“看到吗？”

他看到了。“谢啦，伙计。”位置没有他理想中的高（或者说靠后），不过还是被迫爬上去坐在了走道边。他卸下背包，抽出装满电影的PADD，耳机，钢笔，铅笔，和笔记本。

接着他注意到讲台上出现了奇怪的东西。加大贝克莱分校的员工把什么推了进来。“特么的什么情况？”他几乎是自言自语。

他身旁的一个女孩，低声说：“Spock教授喜欢用黑板。”

“黑板？这什么年代，二十世纪么？谁还用那玩意儿啊？”

“Spock教授坚持要用。他严得很。”

“哼，”McCoy回应，不过得承认内心有点欣赏。他讨厌在佐治亚大学和密西西比大学要经受的那些该死的PADD演讲，可不知从何时开始学校里再也没有出现过真正的黑板和粉笔了。不知多少年。

一旦职工离开教室，那尖耳朵的助教转过身，现在明显戴上了麦克风——想必是要介绍讲师——老天在上他们都在演什么大戏啊。“欢迎，”那孩子说。“我是Spock教授。”

McCoy觉得下巴都要掉到地上去。那个尖耳朵的屁孩就是讲师？他得才十七岁吧。好吧，他早该猜到的。

那孩子——教授，接下去说他不会浪费时间讲述自己的个人简历，如果他们真的有兴趣知道可以私下查看——McCoy有点难堪地承认自己甚至连在伯克莱网站上查查这教授都他妈的嫌麻烦。该死。十九岁。两个博士学位：数学和生物物理学，所以技术上讲，这孩子应该是‘Spock博士’。

而那讲师几乎像是看穿了他的心思，这位博士更习惯大家叫他‘Spock’或者‘教授’，其他的头衔就不必了。介绍到此为止。接下来是课本的问题。或者说前排一个脑残举手问能不能下载得到。

“啊，课本，”Spock回答。“我不喜欢下载。”这句话莫名地在人群中引起了大波笑意。Spock挑起眼眉。“我确定一些你们的教师会自己编写教科书？”

大部分人点头同意。

Spock指向角落的讲师台面。上面堆着几百本……看起来是书的东西。实体书。‘树木杀手’，人们现在是这样叫它们的。

“那些是什么？”前排有些天才像是惊吓又是恐惧地问。

“你们的课本。这些应该足够了。你们在课间每人领一本。”

教室全体一齐呻吟起来。

“有问题吗？”Spock问道，感觉像是带着几乎愉悦的蔑视，却没有露出哪怕一丝笑意。

第二排有人举起手，大声嚼着口香糖。“对，嗯。那一栋书要多少钱？看起来很贵啊，教授。”

“制造的话，的确如此。纸张是人工合成的，所以过程中没有伤害任何树木。”Spock回答。“我坚持向学生免费提供书本。”

“免费？也就是我们不用花钱？”

“是的。”

全体学生又同时发出低吟。

“还有其他问题吗？”

“看起来很重。”

McCoy可以发誓看到Spock翻了个白眼，而他也，和瓦肯人做了同样的举动。“我必须道歉。书里有我希望涵盖的重要内容，而的确，不幸地，大大增加了它的重量，是的。”

McCoy喃喃。“自己克服吧，该死的哭包。”

Spock教授抬头看向McCoy的区域，仿佛听到了他的评论，不过不可能，在这么远的距离外。“如果你不希望随身携带，可以把书留在家里。然而，规定的阅读任务和日常作业每天都要求上交。从今天开始。”

接下来瓦肯人开始点名，像个该死的小学老师，扫视每一个人脸，用那双充满谋略的深色眼睛，仿佛在记忆他们的名字。这里有至少400个学生，甚至更多。这意味着他得他妈的念400个名字。而他真的叫齐了，耐心地。好吧，至少那能浪费多点时间。当念到‘M’开头的名字，他叫道：“McCoy，Leonard？”

McCoy乖乖举起手。“到，”他说，带着全部的热情：也就是毫无热情。这莫名引出了其他同学的笑声，他一点也不知道他们笑屁，不过就是这样。

Spock注意到，有些好笑地与他四目相接。“谢谢你加入我们，McCoy先生。”

“别放在心上，”McCoy回答。

Spock完成了手上的列表。“现在，让我们开始手上的课题。”

当教授开始讲课，McCoy终于感觉自己可以松一口气，开始了自己两小时的观影体验。偶尔他会抬起头看看他的教授用可笑的粉笔在黑板上写些什么，然后回到电影里，全心投入。

终于，过了一个半小时，他完全沉迷其中，完全没有注意到有人站在身边，俯身靠近。

一只手伸过来抽走了他桌上的PADD，耳机从他耳中拔出。

“什么鬼？”他没意识到对方是谁，伸手去抢。

“Leonard McCoy，学期结束后你可以来我办公室领回你的设备，”Spock教授告诉他。该死，那天杀的教授知道他名字。那尖耳混蛋夹着他偷走的PADD，镇静地走下台阶，回到讲坛。

Spock向全班宣布：“还有谁想要贡献自己的设备，和McCoy先生一样？”台下鸦雀无声。Spock瞄了屏幕一眼，电影还在播放。“虎胆龙威第三部。真有趣。”又引来一次笑声。“我更偏爱第一部，但不是在高等算数课上。在我课上，PADD和通讯器主要作用为录音和笔记，并非娱乐，我说得够清楚了么？”深色的眼睛直直对上他怒火燃烧的双眼，挑起一边眉毛。该死。

“他不能那样，”McCoy抽着气挣扎道。

前排一个女孩转过头低声说。“他去年也收了我的。得等到最后一周才把它拿回来。”

他皱起脸咆哮。

“请不要把咖啡带进教室，”Spock现在说。（啥？）“我不在乎气味。进而，除饮用水外任何食物和饮料都不允许在课堂上出现。课间正是为进食准备的。请到教室外进行。”

发出了更多可怜的呻吟。

这个学期将会十分漫长。

*

课间时分，他下去取那本该死的木材书，讲师则被平常那堆拍马屁的跟屁虫用百万个问题围绕着。他转身回到位置上，翻阅起来。

课本吸引了他的全副精力，里面有连他都还不知道的内容，有趣，看来他的假期在没开始前就要结束了。

*

课后，他在对街随便找了间当地的咖啡厅，补回今早省掉的早餐。他傻逼了才会在加大贝克莱那让人吃出心脏病的食物上花自己辛苦赚来的信用。他边吃，边埋头看着课本。

到了中午，他终于舍得放下书本跳上快轨，回医院，换好书包里塞了一早上的白大褂。因为那巨大的高等算数课本占了位置，把那该死的大褂都压皱了。

希望外科主任不要发现，不过这当然是不可能的。“刚从床上爬起来，McCoy?”

“抱歉，医生，”他回答。“一早上的课。”

“下次和喷雾剂交个朋友吧，McCoy。”

*

“Leonard McCoy，点A(2,-6,1)与穿过点B(3,4,-2)与点C(7,-1,5)的线段I之间的距离d是多少？”

“5411的平方根乘以10的3次方根分之一，”McCoy犹豫片刻，回答道。

Spock对他扔过一根粉笔。“请你将过程写在黑板上。”

“我去，”McCoy听到他身旁的人喃喃，“这货他妈的居然能心算出来。”

*

星期四，几个傻逼，他前面的两排，他妈的闭不上嘴一样互相碎嘴和嬉笑。他嘘了他妈好几次都没用。他觉得Spock听不到，因为那瓦肯的讲台离这里太远了。不过听了一个早上还是让人烦躁，也是对讲师的不尊重。

他从笔记本上撕下一页纸，揉成团，用力瞄准其中一个傻逼的头扔过去。

那孩子转过头看向他。

“下次就不是一张纸了，”McCoy嘶声警告那孩子，像个枪手一样。

Spock看过来。“那边出了什么问题么？”

“没事了，”McCoy回答。“继续吧，先生。”

*

一个周四晚上，他回到家，照常洗了澡，换上T恤，牛仔裤和人字拖。他给自己倒了一杯白兰地，往唱机里摆上一张碟，放下唱针。第一首歌熟悉的旋律响起，他坐在马桶上翻阅需要预习的章节。这时通讯器响起。他伸手拿起翻开。“喂？”

“骨头！你他妈的都去哪儿了？”

“加大贝克莱。”

对方停顿一下。“那所大学？为啥？教书？”

“不。”

“你在那儿干嘛？”

他叹气。“我不想提这个问题。”

“你没被学院踢出去吧，恩？”

“一个学期而已。”

“老兄。我想你的老脸了诶，骨头。”

“闭嘴。”

“你在听什么？”

“Daft Punk。”

“骨头，除我之外你是我认识的唯一一个还听250年前音乐的人。我听On vinyl。”

“所以？”

“你为什么被学院踢出门了嘛？”

“实际上是留校察看。官僚主义的噩梦。”

“你听起来需要喝一杯啊。过来我们去酒吧蹦蹦呗。”

“不行。我在学习。星期一就考试了。”

“你在加大干嘛啊到底？上帝，他们的足球队烂透了。”

“我知道，可我他妈的不是来这踢足球的，Jim。我在修一个该死的算数课，好吧？跟着个该死的混蛋，叫Spock。”

“Spock？”

“还收了我的PADD什么的。”

“我没懂。我以为你上过大学了啊。你不是博士咩？还是说你的医学证书其实是在‘Target网’上买的然后终于被发现了？”

“操你。学校那些傻逼觉得我没过高数。”

“要我帮你搞定嘛，骨头？两秒拿下。”

“不了。”

“真哒？”

“最后一周前我都拿不回我的PADD，所以我是困在这了。我不考过这场，肯定会被踢出学院。”

“你刚说这人叫啥？”

“Spock。”

沉默。“我在查。等一下。‘评价教师网’上他只有一星。”

McCoy喷了。“不了是吧？”

“大多数评价都是：‘傻逼’。‘混球’。‘自恃清高’。‘恶棍’。‘傲得要死’。‘自大的混蛋。’‘太多考试。’‘课太难’。‘我学了还是考了D’。‘不按曲线评分’。”

“噢……，真糟糕，那些孩子都挺蠢的，反正。”

“他在‘火辣指数’上倒是拿了4.0。名字旁边有根小辣椒呢。他可爱不？”

“我不知道。”

“什么叫你不知道？你喜欢男人的。”

“那不代表我会对自己的教授暗送秋波，像你那样，你这变态。我只知道他是个瓦肯人。你知道么？他有星舰的感觉。”

“耳朵？”

“呃，那个也算，不过我是说他那诡异的发型。他留着那种傻傻的刘海和尖鬓角。你觉得他是我们的人么？”

“找不到他的资料啊，骨头，除了‘评价教师网’之外。也许他只是喜欢学院风的发型呢。”

“上帝，我可不会自愿剪成那样。第一时间把它剪掉。”

“那是你而已。好吧，如果你不跟我出来，我得走啦。回见，骨头。”

*

第一次考试，Spock发出300份试卷（已经有200个学生被踢出去了）。考试时间一小时。有人低声哀怨不能在PADD上考试，还得真的自己带铅笔，用草稿纸，不准用计算器。

考试本身相当有挑战性，甚至是对他来说，不过McCoy依然信心满满。况且他可是拼了命复习。

最后一个拖后腿的也交卷之后，Spock说：“谢谢你们，我会在明天早上将它们发还给你。”他甚至都没有助教，也就是得亲自审阅每一份卷子。

他紧接着开始了新一章的课程。

*

第二天早晨Spock如许按时发回试卷。

“Leonard McCoy，”他叫道。McCoy走上去接过试卷，Spock说：“恭喜在第一次考试得到满分。唯一一个获得A的学生。”

McCoy看着卷子嗤笑。“那为什么不是‘A+’？”

“在我课上，没人获得‘A+’，McCoy先生，A+暗示着完美，而没有学生是完美的。”

“哼。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

他走过第一排的时候，其中一个低声说：“老师的跟班。”

*

第二天通宵值班后，他似乎得穿着白大褂去上课了。没时间洗澡换衣服。

他离开医院，跳上快轨，提早半个小时到达学校。

睡眼惺忪打着哈欠书包笔记本都没带，他站到了咖啡车的队尾。不过，前面似乎发生了什么停滞。读卡机好像故障了；不接受那女孩的信用卡，总把它吐出来。

“嘿！”他告诉出纳。“用我的卡好了，我帮她付，别担心，甜心。”

“谢谢，”她笑着回答。

终于他找回了自己的‘火眼金睛’。他大口喝光，因为不能留到课上喝，该死的。然后看向时钟。妈的。已经八点了。Spock通常都用锁门对待迟到的。学生迟到是他万千抵制的行为之一，甚至听到大声敲门他也会继续无视。McCoy把纸杯扔进垃圾桶然后奔向课室。他跑过数学大楼的走廊滑向那扇紧闭的门。他取下自己的名牌，试图装做抽血的或者什么医务人员混进去。

那该死的门毫无疑问锁着。他还为什么会去试？他迟到了三分钟。他扭过头正要离开。

忽然，那扇门却开了。Spock教授站在门口，仔细打量他一阵，盯着他紧皱的眉头，对上充血的眼睛。

“抱歉，”McCoy说。

“我正好奇你在哪里，”Spock轻声说，站到一旁。

*

“骨头，你今晚跟我出来不？我需要我的拍档啊。”

“你才不需要什么鬼拍档，Jim。你不会有问题的。我在学习。周一有考试。”

“又考？这么快？”

“对，每周都考，每教完一章。”

“小测还是大考？”

“大考。100道问题。”

“这有点过分诶。”

“这，他想确认我们都学进去了。”

“来嘛，骨头，过来嘛。没人喜欢隐士的。”

“放弃吧，Jim。”

“高数真心容易到吐啊。”

“在Spock课上可不是，我告诉你。我们得用手算这玩意儿，没计算器，什么都没有。”

“用草稿纸算？像是……1942？”

“对。”

“噢伙计，”Jim大笑起来。“你真惨。”

*

在医院值了六个小时班，他又顶着一只红眼睛，揉了揉发痒的眼眶，安排急诊的护士递给他一个医务PADD。“割伤，体检室一。”

“谢谢。”

他敲了敲体检室的门，按下按钮打开。

坐在体检床上，披着医务白袍的是……Spock教授。McCoy的视线扫过他毛绒的双腿，赤裸的脚掌，然后回到左手按住的，包着毛巾，（绿）血淋淋的右手。

Spock睁大了眼。视线移到McCoy带着的名牌，然后回到他脸上。“McCoy医生。”他笑了。

“你在流血。”

他深色的眼睛附上更多笑意。“我明白为何你能获得医务执照了。”

McCoy做了个鬼脸，戴上手套。他推开瓦肯人的另一只手，除下渗血的毛巾，放到一旁，按住手掌上的伤口。“从伯克莱一路过来？”

“我住在三藩市。”

“啊。这是怎么回事？”

“洗碗的时候，一个水杯在我手里破裂了。”

McCoy叹气，继续按住又开始流血的伤口。“你没听过清洗机？”

“我习惯用手洗。”

“对，不过看看结果呢，都割伤了。”他懒洋洋地说，是的他意识到自己在调情……稍微吧。“看这情况你明天要怎么握住那支粉笔呢，教授？”

“我本期望它能得到足够的护理。至少是这么希望的，在午夜之前。”

McCoy看了看他的白袍。“你在急诊室等了多久？”

“在等候室两个小时。”

“他们让你一只手流着血等了两个小时？我们一定是很忙。好吧，好吧，快来处理这个。”他稍许放开压制，扫描Spock的手。“还有些玻璃碎卡在你手里。”

“是吗？”

“嗯哼。”他伸手拿过消毒镊子，取出碎片，重新扫描以确保伤口清理干净。“不算麻烦。疼么？”

“不。”

“打赌很疼吧，眼泪都出来了，”McCoy调戏道。

Spock摇头。

“既然你看起来那么传统，要不要给你缝针？”McCoy发现自己又在调情。“我可拿手了。”

“用恢复机就足够了。”Spock回答。

“也许我们没有那个呢，”McCoy反驳。

“那里就有一台，”Spock指向银盘上的机器。

McCoy笑着将其取过。“你真走运，教授。”然后回到严肃的口吻。“伤口没有割得更深也是你的幸运。”他迅速愈合伤口，然后处理皮肤。三十分钟后，他清理掉干涸的血迹，终于将其包扎起来。“通常我都让护士来做这个，不过既然我们认识……”

饱含笑意。“我很感激。”

“恩，好了，”McCoy看了看钟。“到午夜了，灰姑娘。”他脱下手套，扔进清洗机，打了个哈欠。“抱歉。”

“你明天不必要出勤，”Spock提议。“你看起来非常疲惫。一次缺勤不会影响你的成绩。”

“不会才怪。自从学了医科我就没不累过。别担心，我会去的，蹦着去。”

“蹦？”

McCoy摇头。“你这几天小心那手，好吧？你想开点止痛药不？”

“不用，谢谢你。”

“就算现在还没，明天也会疼死你。”

“我没事的。”

“好吧。你喜欢。那么……就这样啦。下个病人。”

“谢谢，医生。”

*

第二天他如约出现，第二排，照例是牛仔裤，‘密西西比大学’的T恤，人字拖。打着哈欠。

“我能让你打起精神么，McCoy先生？”Spock暂停讲课，问道，手上乖乖扎着绷带。

响起150多个学生的嬉笑。（对，又有一堆学生退课了。）

“玩得太疯了，教授。”McCoy回答。

“啊。大多数人类的坏习惯。”

一个学生嘀咕：“又来了。那人类和瓦肯比。”

“Stephen女士，”Spock对那个冒犯的学生叫道，“请在黑板上回答问题七十六。”

*

下课后，McCoy等到那堆拍马屁的陆续离开。接着走到讲师身旁。“教授？我能跟你到办公室谈谈？”

Spock收拾好他的粉笔和其他物品。“当然。”

他们不发一言地回到地下的办公室，Spock把箱子放在他整洁的桌面。“让我看看你的手，”McCoy说。

Spock照做了，McCoy慢慢撕下绷带。医院的时候他没注意，可现在发现那纤长的手指意外地柔软，特别是指腹，而他的手无意中擦过时，Spock吓了一跳。“疼么？”

“不。”

“你确定？动一下让我看看。好吧。看起来还好，教授。你不需要继续包绷带了。”他把纱布递给Spock。“留作纪念。”

“这次检查如何收费？”

McCoy翻白眼。“不用。”

“啊，谢谢你。”

“那么，我猜明天见了。”他转身要走。

“McCoy医生？”

“恩？”

Spock伸手够向桌面，举起什么。那部PADD。

“我以为我得等到最后一周才能拿回来？”McCoy好奇。

“我曾怀疑你是人们在体育中指的：‘能手’。而昨晚在医院见到你更肯定了我的推测。为什么你会在我课上，医生？”

“我——我不能特别喜欢高数？你为什么怀疑我？”

Spock叹气。“我特意给你准备了比其他人更难的考试。”

“好吧，这可不公平。”

“但你依然每次都考了满分。”

“所以呢？也许我只是特别聪明。我猜我应该特意错上一点。那就会让你开心了？”

Spock把PADD抛向他，这样McCoy就会接受。“你不需要再来上课了。也豁免参加期末。”

“离学期结束还有一个月！我哪儿都不去，教授。”

“你就能得到休息，在早晨。”

“休息？”McCoy轻哼。“我还有周五来睡。你从来没想过也许我喜欢你的课？嗯？也许那是我寂寞可悲的生活中的一点期待？”

“可悲？我不这么认为。而鉴于你是我所知道唯一一个喜欢我教学的学生，我感谢你。”

“好吧，我真傻，喜欢挑战。还有相信我，这不都是吃老本。我有认真学习。”

“那真的是你来的原因么？个人爱好？”

“不，真相是，我被留校察看了。我得上这课，不然就被踢出学校。”

“踢出？什么学——？”

“星舰，好吧？”McCoy叹气。

“啊，我想我也注意到你是星舰的。”

“你自己呢？”

Spock伸手，摸了摸耳朵尖，脸上绿起来。“我自作主张地下载了几部你也许会喜欢的电影。”

“什么，谢谢了。”McCoy低头查看，笑起来。“James Bond？”

“的确。”

“你最喜欢哪个Bond？最新那个：Thomas Pine？”

“不然。Pine木讷而残暴。我更偏好Sean Connery，最初版。”

“当然。”McCoy看向标题。“可惜这些我都看过了……除了一部：‘诺博士’。”

“你没看过‘诺博士’？”

“恐怕没有。你知道——真……可惜我们——”他提到。“你懂的，师生关系……不然我会建议我们应该，你懂，一起看。我是说，如果我们不是——”

“我明白你的意思。”

这次轮到McCoy红了脸，低头看自己的人字拖。“那……明天见。”

“你可以——来我家，”Spock像是脱口而出。“如果你想的话。”

McCoy抬头。“嗯……这个……呃……”

“你今晚要工作么？”

“九点下班。”

“午夜时来。”

“午夜？那是不是有点……呃……晚？”

“你到底愿意不？”

“当然。可以。”

Spock从他手中拿过PADD，递回来前快速输入什么。“这是我父母家的地址。”

“你和父母一起住？”

“是的。”

“噢，当然了——你才十九……我十九岁的时候也住家里。你是十九岁，对吧？”

“是的。”

“你父母住在地球？”

“我父亲是瓦肯驻地球的大使。我母亲是小学教师，但现在休假中。”Spock把PADD递还给他。“敲我房间窗户。在二楼，但站在旁边的山丘你应该可以够到。”

“你想我……溜进你房间？”

Spock挑衅地挑起眉，如果McCoy看过他挑衅的话。“午夜见。”

*

果不其然他没能在九点下班，几个事故伤员在最后一秒才跑到急诊室，最后他十一点才完事。抓紧一些还是有希望赶到Spock父母所住的特区的。

他回到自家公寓，跑进门，脱掉大褂随地扔下，花五分钟洗了澡。他可以听到通讯器在响，Jim Kirk。无视。他甚至没时间擦擦头发，就连忙找点干净的衣服。穿上一条过得去的牛仔裤，一对干净的黑色袜子，塞在衣橱深处几乎都不怎么穿的白色棉上衣，皮靴，和皮夹克。

他冲下哈维米尔克广场，边下楼梯跑向卡斯特罗牟尼车站边摸口袋找自己的车票。找不到。该死。他漏在大褂里了。于是又冲向售票厅刷卡买票。终于拿到车票过了旋转门，一步两个阶梯地往上跑。显示牌上：‘离下趟车还有他妈的二十分钟’。他骂了一轮的娘，终于踏上了开往特区的火车。

瘫在座位上，他被迫听着一个混球的通讯器发出恼人的噪音，这个时代被称作所谓音乐的垃圾。几个游人居然蠢到去让他关小声一点。几乎就要打起来，那肯定又要让火车延迟更多，于是他还得插一手让那混球冷静下来。终于，火车到了特区的车站。

然后列车就停在车站里还他妈不开门。停了整整十分钟。没有任何公告。下车后可还有十分钟路途。妈的。他捶打车门，好像那有什么用似的。三藩市该死的公共交通，这种狗屎从来不会在佐治亚——

门终于开了。

他冲上楼梯，出车站，过马路，没命地跑。Spock从不喜欢拖拉的人而他现在已经迟到了十五分钟了在他们——你叫这什么都好。他们一起鬼混，的这个。在Spock教授房间，半夜，看‘诺博士’的晚上。

Sarek的住所似乎是在街道尽头，沿着斜坡一直爬到那座小山。

等他终于到达那座迷人，庞大，棕色的木屋，已经气喘吁吁。

然后他找到那扇上帝保佑是Spock卧室的窗户。他不觉得对方父母知道自己要来。说真的，他也不明白这有什么大不了，Spock都十九了，他不能有朋友么？也许不。再说这也有违道德，和自己的教授做这种事，溜进对方的房间。可能怎样，Spock想他敲自己的窗户。

他敲了。没人应。

他等了等又敲了下。好吧，要不就是他找错窗户，或者弄错地址，要不是也许他被放飞机了在这……鬼混的事上……好吧他的确迟了十五分钟。

他又敲了一遍，转身要走。

忽然窗户变得完全透明，终于打开。Spock探出头来。“你好，”他低声说。

“抱歉我迟了，”McCoy低声回答。“刚下班。”

“啊，我猜也是这样。”Spock示意McCoy从打开的窗口跳入。“你跳得进来么？”

“可以。”他落在Spock的单人床上，发出轻柔的响声。

Spock坐在他身旁。“的确，我的卧室有点小。我道歉。”

McCoy环顾四周。这感觉像个僧侣的房间，极端整洁。单是床就占了房间大部分。梳妆台上放着一台唱片机，下面整齐陈列着惊人数量的黑胶唱片。他看得出Spock的品味不错。电视正对着床，摆在衣橱旁边。

“我希望你不介意，没有其他可坐的地方了。”Spock嘶声。

“没关系，真的，”McCoy保证。

“你想要什么食物或饮料么？我得去给你取，楼下才是厨房。”

“呃……”

“我希望你不介意降低音量。我的父母都睡了。”

“他们不知道我在，”McCoy猜测。

“不。”

“你可以离开吧？我是说，我们可以去别的地方，喝一杯啥的。”

Spock摇头。“我不能被看到和学生出外。”

“对哦。”

“你想我去给你找点什么——？”

“不，谢了，”McCoy小声说。“我不用。”

“你确定？我可以给你做个三明治。你大概还没吃晚餐。”

McCoy尽量小声地嗤笑。“没关系。”

Spock已经把电视调到了CNN。他取过遥控，转换到电影。“诺博士。”

“好。”

Spock爬到床上，把枕头靠在墙上当坐垫。“随便坐，医生。”他缩到被子下面，示意他的客人坐过来，好像这没什么大不了。

“叫我‘Leonard’，”他说。他脱下鞋子和外套，坐到被子下，Spock身旁。房间忽然感觉有点太热，不过大概只是因为他在紧张。可他都在紧张个鬼啊？Spock没有对他表露任何性趣，很明显他只是想有人陪陪，有个朋友，可这似乎又比他平常和‘朋友’相处要更亲密无间一些。通常他和男人同床都是在做爱（当然了……好像近两年有发生过似的）。他和Jim从来没这样看过电视，甚至连做室友时也没有，好吧清醒的时候没有。

他们躺在那儿，接近却不相碰（为什么会碰啊？），看着‘诺博士’。大概看到一半，McCoy感觉眼帘开始沉重起来（Spock的床，虽然小，却异常舒服，比自己的好多了）。

“困了？”Spock轻声问。

“嗯哼，”他回答，而后便失去了意识。

*

一只手按在背上把他摇醒。“恩？”

“到早晨了。”

“几点了？”

“六点整。”

他坐起来揉了揉脸。“我睡着了？该死。抱歉。我真是个糟糕的陪伴。”

“这没有关系。不幸的是，我的母亲正在楼下。我父亲已经离开家。”

McCoy伸了个懒腰。“那我猜我又要从窗户走了，哼？”

“看起来是的。”

“好吧，既然我们几个小时候就要上课，为什么不一起去吃个早餐？我知道附近有个小咖啡店。我可以跟你在那儿碰头。”

“我不能。对不起。”

“咖啡也不行？”

“我不喝咖啡。”

“对，好吧。那么。我猜我得走了。”他俯下身穿好鞋，披上外套。Spock为他打开窗。“等会见，恩？”

“好的。”

就这么，他跳出窗户，（远离厨房的窗口）跑下了山丘。

*

他路过咖啡店，随便吃了点早餐，瞄到隔壁快乐的小情侣当众秀恩爱。这段时间他搬出了宿舍，通常都独自吃早餐，所以说真的并不在意。可当下，就只是——和别人同床共枕的感觉是那么好，他意识到自己很久没有睡得这么踏实，只因有人在他身边。

而醒来的时候他注意到Spock凌乱的头发，衣服因为睡在床上而有些褶皱，一晚长出的胡渣隐约可见，可他大概不会像这样出现在教室，所以应该会洗个澡，刮胡子，把自己整理干净。该死的那瓦肯人带着胡渣的样子真火辣，Spock会赤裸地站在浴室，然后——

他妈的为毛他会在幻想自己前一晚还柏拉图地同床共枕的Spock教授，还硬了？重点柏拉图，鉴于Spock教授是他在贝克莱的教师，所以是不能碰的，即便对方有那个意思也一样，更别提他没有。他从没表现出任何对男性的偏好，那样的偏好，他只是寂寞了，和Leonard一样，孤独。所以他邀请朋友溜进房间和自己一起看‘诺博士’。也许这就是瓦肯的方式。对，一定是的。

他吃完面前的鸡蛋，跳上屏蔽信号的市政地铁，回到自己压抑孤独的公寓。他洗了个澡，撸管，头向后抛享受美好的高潮。连胡子都懒得剃。

他围着浴巾站在卧室，咒骂着眼前堆积成山的杂物，才意识到自己一直没洗衣服，（现在得到地下室用洗衣机干衣机解决了）。在学院里他们有制服的回收机。可这老房子，别指望。他把那件“没干净衣服时的后备”白外套抽出衣柜，扣上名牌。他讨厌这外套，比较喜欢他的大褂（全都脏了，整整7套）。然后小心将其叠起放进背包，还有那巨大的高数实体书，笔记本，装着医务鞋的布袋。

现在要找东西穿。不用说，他内裤全是脏的，于是他光着屁股穿上昨晚那条长裤。接着是上衣……该死，两件密大的上衣都进杂物堆了。所以他套了一件讨厌的黑色棉上衣，夹克，抓过雨伞因为天气预报说今天大雨。踢起人字拖。

他顶着倾盆大雨走到快轨车站，7:30就到了贝克莱。他游荡到咖啡车旁，顶着一贯的‘血丝眼’。才喝了几口，剩下的咖啡就全撒在了衣服上。妈的。他没法摆脱那味道，Spock讨厌咖啡味，于是他走到书店游了一圈，被迫买下一件浅灰长袖的‘加大’T恤。没想到他也有这天。

他潜到数学楼的男洗手间，准备撒个尿换衣服，正脱掉上衣塞进背包。

忽然Spock教授走了进来。McCoy发誓那双深邃的眼睛游移在他赤裸的胸前，然后落到手里的灰色长衫。“噢……你好，教授。”

“你好，Leonard。换衣服？”

“噢，对。我出了点，”他把‘加大’的上衣套过头顶。“小事故。”

“原来如此，”Spock说着，双手移向裤链。McCoy的目光跟随他的手，直到意识到Spock盯着自己，挑起眉。

他连忙看开去。难堪地。“课上见。”

Spock走向便池，McCoy决定还他清净。

*

九点刚过，他从医院回到家，发现Jim Kirk站在门廊。“加大？”Jim嘲笑。“你他妈的居然都穿上‘加大’的衣服了？你还好么？”

“你他妈在这里干嘛，Jim？如果我带人回家了呢？”

“这辈子都不可能发生好么。”Jim举起一个盒子。“披萨。”

McCoy叹气。“你最好还带了啤酒。”

Jim示意自己的背包，咧嘴笑。

McCoy输入大门密码，带他进楼。他们爬上楼梯，扭开公寓的门。

他去洗手间，Jim在外面喊：“没家具？”

“买来干嘛，Jim？我只待一个学期而已！”

“好吧，你可以租个带家具的地方啊。”

“别了谢谢。那会花我更多钱。”

“好床啊。这地方比宿舍好太多了。木地板也很棒。你应该把它留着让我搬进来。”

“不觉得他们会让我一直待着，”他解完手，走出浴室，发现Jim瘫在那单人床上，已经开始打披萨的主意。

Jim抓起他的PADD，McCoy的东西不多，只有旁边墙上的电视，地板上的胶片唱机，正播着‘野兽男孩’。“以为这被你的教授收了。”

McCoy也坐到床上，与Jim并排。“他还我了。”他从Jim的背包翻出一瓶啤酒，库尔斯，棒呆。他把剩下的都塞到冰箱。

“这里有一堆电影呢，”Jim对他叫。“妈逼。‘诺博士’。这看起来不错啊。Sean Connery。”Jim按下连接电视的同步按钮，开始播放。

McCoy发现自己立刻阻止了他。“不！别看那部。”

“耶稣！别紧张，骨头！为啥不？”

“就呃……不行。”

“好吧，好吧。”Jim现在翻起他的唱片集来。“Perez Prado的‘帕特里夏’？你什么时候买的？”

“临时甩卖。这是珍藏版。而且质量超好。我的电视和光碟都是那时买的。”

“我去？”Jim马上按停野兽男孩换上‘帕特里夏’。

通讯器响起来，他走进浴室接通，以避开音乐的覆盖。“McCoy。”

“Leonard。”是Spock。

“噢！”他清了清嗓子回头看Jim在干什么，对方全神贯注盯着电视。回到通讯器上，他压低嗓音。“你好。”

“我希望你不介意，我擅自调查了你的通讯号码来联系你。”

“不，我不介意。一点也不。”

“那是‘帕特里夏’么？”

他笑了。“对……是的。”

“真迷人。”

“的确，额——你打给我有事，教授？”

那边稍微沉默一下。“你只看了一半的‘诺博士’。”

“呃……对……是的。”

“我想也许我们今晚可以看完剩下的一半。”

“这个……”McCoy再次清了清喉咙。“来我这边怎样？”他只要处理了那堆脏衣服，稍微除尘，弄干净洗手间，去杂货店买点存货塞冰箱然后打发走Jim——或者不用打发走Jim也行吧，他们只是朋友而已，不过也许第三者会让他的教授不舒服——

“我不能。我更希望你来我家。如果你合适。”

“恩，好吧。没关系。什么时间？”

“午夜。”

McCoy看看通讯器的时间：十点。“到时见。”

“好的。”随着按键声，Spock挂断了。

McCoy走出浴室。“Jim。我得……呃……回医院去。”

“啥？！不！”

“对。急诊。他们需要我。”

“妈的，我才刚开了‘金手指’。”

“这个，你可以留下，边看边把披萨吃完。给我留一片还有一瓶啤酒就行。”他耸肩。“我得去洗个澡。”他几乎被那堆脏衣服绊倒。“该死。”

“没干净衣服可穿啦，猛男，”Jim弹着舌头。

McCoy俯身捡起一条牛仔裤，两件密大的T恤，几条内裤和袜子。“你那堆昵称都怎么回事？”

“别忘了大褂哟，”Jim说着向他扔来几套。

“对。”他全部塞到篮子里。“我马上回来。”

“这样吧，”Jim说。“你去洗澡，我帮你把衣服拿下去。他妈的吃点披萨因为我很他妈清楚这十一个小时内你就只会吃那点了。”

“Jim你不用——”

“拜，Lenny。”Jim拿起篮子走了。

McCoy狼吞虎咽了一片，喝下啤酒，然后一头冲进浴室，刮胡子刷牙。他肯定在里面待了有四十五分钟，因为出来时，衣服已经洗干净叠好在床上了。“谢啦，亲爱的，”他开玩笑。

“好吧，那是谁？”

“这又哪一出啊，Jim？”

“你。和别人鬼混。”

“我不知道你特么在说什么。”

“嗯哼，”Jim说。

*

这次他早了五分钟便到达Spock家房子，轻敲窗户。Spock和之前一样让他进屋。

他落在Spock床上，脱掉鞋子和外套。

“晚上好，Leonard，”Spock轻声说。

“嗨，Spock。”McCoy回应。

他们舒服地坐在床上，像之前那样盖着被子。Spock点入‘诺博士’。“你之前是在哪里睡着了，你想我从这里开始还是再往前倒？”

电视是房间唯一的光源，而在适应了昏暗的环境后，他能看到Spock专注地看着他的双眼，用那对充满感情的深邃眼珠。那感觉几乎像是他的教授对他还是有性趣的……也许吧……而这也开始影响他的呼吸。也许他误会了，可无法否认的是Spock用那种眼神看着他。“你可以……你可以再往前倒一点。”

Spock按下遥控，却依然紧盯着。“这里？”

“对，”他看也没看电视，回答道。

Spock握着遥控的手就那么放开；目光却还在，只是从McCoy的眼睛移到嘴唇，又回来。

McCoy，把一切谨慎都抛到了脑后，倾身吻住他，从未如此纯洁地。

“真迷人，”Spock吸气。

McCoy向他接近，把Spock拉回来。“嗯？”

“我从来没……这样做过，”Spock轻声说。

“什么——让男人潜进你房间看电影？”

“接吻。”

“这是你第一次和男人？还是和人类？”

“我从未与任何人有过性接触。”

McCoy犹豫了一下。“好吧……那这样……没问题么？”

Spock点头。

“你确定？”

Spock再次点头。

就那样，McCoy用手按住瓦肯人的颈后，再次将他拉近。既然这是对方的第一次……老天在上，一个天杀的处子，纯洁得如同初雪，他妈的十九岁了都没亲过任何人，好吧他是个瓦肯。他让第二个吻也保持纯洁，但更绵长。总之，Spock看起挺享受。“张开嘴，”他低语，伸出舌头。

他们激吻了感觉有一个世纪，McCoy依然紧紧贴着他。然后试图再进一步，把手伸到Spock衬衫下，抚摸他平坦温暖的腹部，游移到毛茸茸的胸前。Spock轻微回应他的触摸，却没有阻止。

他感觉不到那里的心跳，直到把手滑到身侧。Spock的心在狂跳。“你父母房间有多近？”McCoy低声问。

“很近。”

“多近？隔壁？”

Spock点头。McCoy定住了。我去这真是疯了。一切都得无声进行。“你最好别未成年，”他嘶声。

“你希望我出示证件么？”Spock回嘴。

他怒目而视，叹了口气。不发一言，他抓住Spock的上衣，拉过头顶。至少‘诺博士’还在背景里掩盖一点响声，可那也快播完了。他脱掉自己的衣服，蹑手蹑脚爬上床（小心不弄出响声）压在对方身上。他能感觉到Spock的硬挺贴着自己大腿，而从对方紧张的吞咽，Spock大概也能感觉到他的。他开始轻柔地爱抚Spock肩膀和脖子链接的一点。然后忽然咬在温暖的皮肤，引出那柔软，饱满，微微弯起的唇瓣发出一声轻柔的低喘。他双手滑到Spock胸前，对方的则落在他背上，然后发间，前胸。

他继续往下，摸到Spock的腰线，试探性地向下探。这引来瓦肯人的又一次回应。他解开纽扣（老式裤链）拉下对方的绒裤，连着内裤，抓住他的——妈的好大——性器。Spock一声低叹，闭上双眼。他把剩下的衣裤全部脱光，让双方终于坦诚相见。回到对方怀中，皮肤的接触恍若天堂。那么美好，他几乎期待看到天使在角落弹琴，Jim在鼓掌——上帝啊Spock是那么真实，纤瘦，健美而温暖——

Spock急喘一声睁大眼，他们的性器碰在一起，McCoy伸手把它们一并握住，一边啃咬，亲吻着他新的爱人的身体。

终于，他把Spock含进嘴里，他已经好多个世纪没试过完全无声的性爱，（对他曾经还真干过，和父母在同一间屋子，隔着走廊，可从来没睡在隔壁房间）可那轻柔的低吟（非常轻），沉重的呼吸，以及先是紧抓在他肩膀，然后移到发间的双手，已经传达了他一切想要和需要的信息，很快，Spock就射在了他的喉咙。

他笑起来擦擦嘴。蜷缩起来，把瘫软的瓦肯人抱在怀中。

然后，Spock，作为聪慧的学生，很快就向下滑去，坚持要给他回礼。作为这辈子从来没给人口交过的人……嗯——。McCoy都不知道自己是怎么坚持不发出呻吟的，而当高潮来临，他咬住了自己的手掌。

他在Spock怀里昏沉睡去，睡得香甜，温暖而安稳，直到那只背上的手开始推攘他，梳理他的头发，将他叫醒。他睁开眼，对早晨的Spock笑起来：赤裸，凌乱的黑发，一夜长出的胡茬……哦上帝，他是那么美，他想永远待在这里——

“我父亲已经出门了。母亲在楼下。”

“我知道套路。”McCoy坐起身，低吟着，揉了揉脸，痛苦地穿上衣服。该死他好急尿，不过肯定没法借用这里的。

“你今晚要工作么？”Spock问。

“对，中午到晚上十一点。”

“啊。”

“为什么你不…过来……到我这边来，今晚午夜？我们的私人空间会多得多。我确定你可以……在爸妈躺下之后从窗户溜出来。”

“很抱歉，但我不能。”

“噢。”很明显这大概只会是一夜情了。他尽力掩饰住自己的失望。“好吧，那么，呃，课上见。”

“正是。”

他爬上窗户，而Spock靠过来吻住他。“再见。”

他轻声笑起来。“再见。”他倾身回吻，这次让其——坚持着——再次碰到舌头。“嗯哼。”

Spock把他们拉开。“你最好——”

“对，对，我知道。”McCoy又靠过去偷亲一下。“再见啦。”

Spock伸出手指。“快走。”

*

挤上早晨时段的市政地铁，他回到了缪克广场。回到自己的公寓，上楼，走进门发现Jim睡在床上，抱着McCoy的枕头。

“你回来了？”Jim睡意浓浓地嘀咕，双眼紧闭。

“嗯哼。”

“怎样？”

“挺好。”他脱掉外套，衬衣和牛仔裤，赤身裸体站在那儿。“我不知道——见鬼的他是我教授，我……嗯……大概不应该跟他做这个，这显得非常不道德可我不知道有没有规定禁止——”

“有，可我还是会，”Jim闷在枕头里说。

“我知道你会，可我不知道……这……我很久都没和人交往过了而这感觉他妈的又自然又奇妙可我觉得自己似乎会错意了这只是一夜情——我不知道，Jim，你比我擅长这种狗屎……我不……我不确定和他之间还会不会有后续，可我……”他自嘲地笑了声。“你知道么我觉得自己陷下去了……陷得很深……我试着阻止自己……他他妈的是我的高数教授，我见鬼的在干什么……我他妈的一定是疯了……如果伯克莱或者甚至是星舰发现了……这个学期后根本不可能再见到他……可我——”

鼾声。

“Jim。”

Jim轻哼着醒过来。“嗯？抱歉，啥？怎样了？”

McCoy走过去轻揉Jim的头发。“我去洗个澡。继续睡吧。”

他从浴室出来，发现Jim的脸还埋在床上。“我觉得，今天应该是周四。你没课么，Jim？”

“没。”

“好吧，我有。”他扔下毛巾，从那堆干净衣服里找出一条干爽的内裤和牛仔裤。穿上，叠好一套医务褂子，和高数课本一起塞进背包。“过会见，Jim，”他说，拿起通讯器走向正门。

“嗯哼，”Jim喃喃。

McCoy下到底楼，叹口气又爬上来，打开门。“Jim？”

“嗯？”

“你他妈的怎么回事？”

“没事。”

“你确定？”

“嗯哼。”他走过去摸Jim的额头探热，却被Jim打开了。“你的床比宿舍的舒服多了，这样而已，老骨头。”

“你说呢。我都被惯坏了。”

“嗯哼，我也是。我可以在这里睡一辈子。”

McCoy翻个白眼，走了出去。

“哦我他妈的上帝啊，”他旁边的学生低声叫。“他那里有个吻痕。”

“嗯？”McCoy咕噜，抬头看她在说谁。然后毫无意外，从那黑色上衣的高领瞄下去，当他在黑板上写完东西转头讲解时，教授的脖子上有个看似牙印的痕迹。McCoy吸气，笑起来，又立刻因为极端愧疚而脸红。我没意识到咬了他那么狠。他想起自己也有一个对应的，然后立刻硬起来，幸运的是还可以藏在小桌下面。

“McCoy先生，”Spock叫道。

“是？”

“二十三题，到黑板上，谢谢。”

McCoy瞄了瞄自己的勃起，清清喉咙。棒呆，他高中的噩梦再次重演。“嗯，当然，教授。”

*

折腾到凌晨三点他才从医院下班。与其费力跑回家，他瘫在了其中一个空床位上。然后三个小时后他又被另外一次急诊叫醒。于是睁开布满血丝的眼睛，吞了一片提神药后，他整个周五都在处理这垃圾。

终于能再次躺回病床上，虽然它让他腰酸背疼，不舒服到死，但他还是查了查自己的通讯器——没人找他。

妈的。他将其扔到旁边的桌面。

他听到另一个医生爬上旁边的病床，然后昏睡过去。

*

周五晚11点，他终于回到自己的公寓。Jim早已消失，不过他的脏衣服都已经洗好烘干。所有干净衣服，包括之前洗好放在篮子里的，都挂到了衣柜里，或者整齐叠好放在电视柜上（他没梳妆台）。

他低咒一声，意识到自己忘了去杂货店，所以冰箱里应该是空的。但还是打开了。里面堆满食物。

碟子也都洗得干干净净。

他给自己到了一杯波本，开始做点晚餐，然后翻开通讯器。“McCoy打给Kirk。”

“喂？”

“你这该死的混蛋。”

“对，我也爱你，骨头。他妈的吃点东西吧老天。”

“在吃。过来么？”

“不了……我算是在一个女孩家呢现在。”

“那你还接电话？”

“这个，我们干完了……暂时来说。”

“耶稣基督，好吧。当我没问。”

“你要去鬼混了么……和他一起？”

“不。大概没机会。”

“好吧。得挂了，骨头。”

他把晚餐吃完（对着水池，而不是餐桌）。再给自己到了杯波本，脱掉鞋袜。他把电视转到CNN，瘫倒在床。

他想过打给Spock。不。如果那教授想找他，他早就跟来了。再说也没这个精力干这事。他打个哈欠。

把‘佩珀中士的寂寞之心俱乐部乐队’放进唱机，可在唱针放下之前，他听到林戈唱起：‘在朋友的帮助下熬过去’，没来得及脱衣服，便脸埋在床上睡着了。

*

哔。哔。哔。哔。

他眨着眼睁开——天杀的感觉像砂纸。他还衣冠整洁，脸压在床面。电视也没关。唱片还在唱机里，唱针在留白槽上，（没有自动返回或者停止）播放披头士最后收录的那些官方废话。

哔。哔。哔。哔。

他翻过身，在床边的地上捡起通讯器。翻开，清清喉咙。“McCoy。”他应道。

“Leonard。”是Spock。

“噢，你好，”他轻声说。

“我吵醒你了么？”

“不……我已经……醒了。现在几点了？”

“十时整——或者我该说，十点了。”

“嗯。”

“你有‘佩珀中士’的单声道最初版，”Spock忽然说。

“啊？”

“那段留白槽。我能听见。那声音只在EMI收录的单声道最初版才会有。”

“你从电子重制版本上也能听到。”

“我听得见黑胶的响声。这是原版压制，不是么？”

“嗯，对。我在临时甩卖上找到的。几个信用。”

“真迷人。”

McCoy轻哼。“对，我想也是。”

“你今晚要工作么？”

“今天星期几？”

“周六。”

“对，要从中午干到十点。”

“你愿意午夜过来么？”

（该死，当然他妈的愿意。我好想你——）“当然，”他镇静地回答。

“如果可以的话，带上‘佩珀中士’。”

他笑了。“没问题。”

*

“Leonard，”Spock吸气，赤裸地躺在McCoy怀里。“我希望你能给我做润滑。”

McCoy吸吮着他淡绿，硬起的乳头，抬起头吸气，低声问：“你想我操你？”

“对。”

‘佩珀中士’正在一旁播着，第二次轮回。“噢……”他喘了口气，感觉Spock一只手滑下他汗湿的背，落在臀部。“就算你知道谁就在隔壁房？”

“对。”

“你的瓦肯脑袋都在想什么？”McCoy嘶声。“他们会听见的。”

“我可以保持绝对安静，你呢？”

McCoy贴着Spock肩头喘气：“我不知道……那要求很高……”温暖的手下滑，握在他阴茎根部。“你知道，你第一次，肯定一开始不会感觉有多好，大概会疼。你也许会叫，无论我有多小心——你确定？”

“我确定。”从他粗糙的低语听出，他已经焦躁起来。Spock的性器那么硬挺，前液从铃口渗出，McCoy怀疑这尖耳朵的怪物也许其实享受着在他父母隔壁做爱的念头，冒着被发现的危险。不。这想法真是糟透了。疯狂。

McCoy跪坐起来。“他们不会听到床架的声音么，或者你……你懂的，也许你会想在地上干……或者……我不知道……”

“在床上，应该足够了。我的父亲睡得很沉，母亲的耳朵应该不会听到响声。”

“为什么？”

“她是人类。”

“是么？你有一半人类血统？”Spock点头。“她会的。你知道我们人类在晚上一篇寂静的时候还是能听的很特么清楚的。特别是母亲。”

“在‘佩帕中士’的掩盖下？”

“我不知道。拜托，我可以给你口交，甜心，我们不应该——”

“Leonard，我真的希望你能操我。”

那个淫秽的词语从那双微翘的嘴唇发出，让McCoy弃械投降。“那给我找一个该死的安全套和润滑剂。”上帝，他甚至都准备好了么？他希望——

Spock伸手拉开最下层抽屉，安静地，递给他一管看起来崭新的润滑剂。

“安全套呢？”

Spock摇头。“不需要。”

“不，不，不。我要带——”

“我技术上来说还是个处子，而你也很长时间没有和任何人性交过。期间你已经做过性病检测。星舰里有例行体检。”

“你他妈怎么知道的？”McCoy嘶声。“我也许感染了神知道什么鬼疾病呢，也许会让你的阴茎烂掉，或者害死你——你不知道——我也许最近就和谁做过。也许我有蒂纳苄梅毒呢？你知道那会让你怎样么？会融掉你的脑袋。真的。也许我有那病呢，你不知道。”

“绝对没有。”

“也许你不是真的处子。”

“Leonard。你已经吞下过我的精液，反之亦然。”

McCoy稍微叹气，抬起手擦掉额上的汗。他不敢相信自己会在凌晨一点和自己爱人在房间争吵，对方的父母还在隔壁。“我应该对自己的理念身体力行的，我是个医生，不是——我不知道……”他经过这一番话后已经开始有点软，直到Spock靠过来抚摸他，然后一切抵抗都离他而去了。“好吧，好吧，过来。”McCoy拉过Spock深吻，让瓦肯人翻身躺着。

“不，”Spock轻喃。“我希望看到你的脸。”

“上帝，多浪漫，”他嘀咕，呼口气，推着Spock仰躺在床，然后趴在他两条长腿之间。“技术上来说还是处子……上帝。你听过你父母做么？”

“Leonard，请别抹杀气氛。”

他享受着给Spock润滑的每一秒，直到瓦肯人明显不耐起来。“Len——”

“嘘……”他一点也不要急，如果有必要的话他可以花上一晚，因为他绝对不要让这位Stoic先生疼得哭喊然后打退堂鼓。他可怜的父母甚至都不知道自己纯洁，顺从的儿子正在做爱，就一墙之隔。他的阴茎又低下头去。

“Leonard，别想他们。”

“我没有。”他套弄自己重新硬起。“不带安全套会弄得一团糟的。”

“到了现在我已经不在意了。继续。”

“我会弄疼你的。”

“没事的。”

他插入，听到Spock轻声低吟。“说了。”

“我没事，继续。”

他慢慢连根没入，闭上眼睛。他都忘了肛交是多么发疯的美妙……我的天……可无论这是多么摄魂，他还是得确认自己保持绝对安静。他躬下身，喘气，亲吻那炽热的唇瓣，开始用力冲刺——

卡啦。

床的声音。

他抽出，Spock抗议地看过来。

“到地上去。”他咬牙。

*

就这样，他几乎每天午夜地潜入Spock房间，狠狠操他，静静地，除了那些要值班的夜晚——而即便是如此疲惫的时候，睡在临时病床上，他还是会收到Spock的短信，他会回复，接着便成为了短信性爱时间，他会挫败地扭动着，绝望地想要用手握住性器，手淫，然后最终放弃（甚至上床有另一个医生时也一样）。

性爱是美妙的，可他得说，最令人享受的还是事后能同床共枕——直到Spock把他叫醒。该死，他已经多久没有在别人的怀中醒来。

其中一个早晨，他是被Spock房间的敲门声吵醒。他全身一震，看到自己的一生从眼前闪过。

“Spock？”传来一个女人的声音。

“我马上下来，母亲。”Spock冷静地回答。脚步声逐渐远离门口，走下楼梯。

“她从不进来？”McCoy用嘴型示意。

Spock摇头。McCoy用此生最快的速度传好衣服，跳出窗户（没忘了迅速的吻别）。

另一次来的时候，他注意到床上有一台PADD。“哟，看看，你还是用点现代科技的嘛。”

“我在编写一个新考试。”

“给加大？”

“不尽然。”

“给谁写的？”

“考试叫做：‘小林丸测试’。我事先在纸上起过稿。”

“当然。‘小林丸测试’是啥？”

Spock没有回答，只是将他推倒在床，手按在他的阴茎上。

他马上忘了任何的蠢问题。

*

期末考前的周五——他埋头在高数课本里，认真学习，铅笔在草稿纸上挥舞——通讯器响起来。他翻开。“McCoy。”

“Leonard……你昨晚说过今天三点前没有工作。是么？”

“对。”

“你愿意过来么，马上？”

“现在？”他瞄了瞄钟。八点。

“我母亲出门了。我现在独自在家。”

“我马上到，”他说，关掉通讯器，跑进浴室。

*

他完全陶醉在能够尽情呻吟低吼的现实中。而Spock也可以发出那种嘶声。赤裸地滚了一圈之后，他们双手紧扣，双唇相接，身体炽热而激烈地扭动，Spock低喘：“Leonard。”

“噢……别停……什么？”

“我想操你。”

“我？”

“对。”

他已经很久没有在他人身下，趴跪着。“小心点，”他说。

润滑过的手指滑进他的穴口。“我会的。”

床吱呀作响，可没人在意。Spock把性器滑入，McCoy高叫一声，尽情呻吟，让Spock更用力地操他，因为这不要紧。Spock叫出声来，而那是他听过最美妙的声音。他先射了，精液落在Spock床单上，紧接着Spock射在他体内。

McCoy喘着气大笑，Spock将自己抽出，两人瘫倒在床，避开沾湿的床单。

笃。笃。笃。笃。

McCoy定住了。

 

“Spock？”一个男声。

Spock的爸爸。

McCoy惊恐地吸气。

*

缓慢走回特区车站的路上，那羞辱的场面一次次在他脑中回放：Spock的父亲走进房间，发现躺在床上的他们。那反对却沉默的眼神。McCoy听从指示，镇静有序地穿上衣服，立刻离开。临走前，他带着歉意地回望Spock，对方不用说，低头看着双手。McCoy耻辱地走下楼梯，穿过客厅，低着头，只看着自己的鞋尖，走出大门。

他甚至都没来得及好好清理自己，让他感觉——恩恩呃呃呃。

他打开通讯器。“McCoy打给Kirk。”

“喂，骨头？”

“Jim，过来我这儿，马上。”

“好，好的，马上到。”

回到楼下，Jim已经站在门廊等候。他本笑着，直到看见McCoy苍白，痛苦的脸。“发生了什么？”

McCoy沉默着爬上楼梯，走进公寓。他先进了浴室，清理干净。Jim耐心地等着。

出来后，他坐在床上，闭上眼睛，完整告诉了自己的好友前因后果。

“我勒个去，”Jim说，稍微笑起来。

“这不搞笑。”

“听起来像我会干的事，”Jim说。McCoy的泪水终于决堤一般从脸上流下。“噢，兄弟，别哭……拜托……别哭……”McCoy让对方轻拍自己肩膀。

McCoy听到自己抽泣，哽咽，Jim伸手拥抱住他。“我搞砸了，Jim。我完全搞砸了。我他妈都在想什么，那样潜到别人家？他的生涯，你能想象伯克莱会怎么处理他么？还有他爸？”

“骨头，他都十九了。他完全可以自由性爱。这太荒谬了。他们会想通的。”

“想通才怪。我父母曾经也是这么严。我知道那是怎样的。他和我都死定了。伯克莱会把我们都开除。”

“也许他父母不会说出去呢。他们也不知道你是学生啊。”

“他们知道。Spock说他曾经错口提起过一次Leonard McCoy。他爸绝对查过我了。”

“也许他没有呢。”McCoy继续靠着Jim肩膀抽泣。“没事的，骨头。我保证一切都会好起来的。”

“噢我的天，真是太可怕了。走下楼梯的耻辱路途……他爸冰冷深邃的眼神要在我背后烧起来。”

Jim笑了。“耻辱路途。我也干过。”

McCoy忍不住也笑起来。“我知道你干过。我的天。也许那大使不会——”

“大使？他爸是个大使？”

“对。Sarek大使。”

Jim发出一连串傻笑。

“怎么了，Jim。”

“哇哦，骨头。你一搞砸还真是砸大了。他爸是瓦肯在地球的大使？”

“对。”McCoy躬下身，头埋在双膝之间。“我觉得我要吐了。”

Jim站起来，跑进厨房，加冰块倒了双份的波本，回来递到他面前。“给。”

“我很快要去医院了。”

“如果你的工作还没丢的话。”

“谢了，Jimbo，你真他妈是个好伙伴。我不能喝。”

“喝了吧。你的神经会感谢我的。你打给你男朋友了没？”

“他不是我男朋友。也，没有。”

“那他就是你操着又爱着的人。见鬼，打给他。看看他还好不。”

“好吧。”McCoy吸鼻子。

“振作点，骨头。”

“我很振作。”他打开通讯器。Spock没接。“他不接。”

“发短信。”

“发过了。刚从他家出来就。也没回复。”他扔下通讯器。“我得洗个澡。”

*

他一直在医院值班到了第二天早晨八点。然后倒在值班病床上，没有回家。看了看通讯器，没消息。他又试着打给Spock。不接。只能再发一条短信。

整个周六日他都待在医院，值班，一次也没回过家。

终于，周一早晨五点，他离开医院，踉跄着回到公寓。他检查通讯器——Spock还是没找他。

今天是最后一天课，期末考试的日子——他几乎没复习，不过至少他能见到Spock，能去办公室找他，跟他谈谈。

他洗了澡，换衣服，把东西塞到背包里，打着哈欠拖着步子走上快轨车站。

回到学校后，他大清早7点朝数学楼地下室走去（Spock应该在办公室的——课前他都在，因为这是他的办公时间。）没人。门没开，锁得紧紧的。他用力捶门。没有响应。

他额头贴在门上，揉着眼睛。

终于在差五分钟到八点时，他上楼走进课室。

八点过了十分钟，教授依然没有出现。他的呼吸急促起来。Spock该死的去哪了？

一个助教忽然走进来宣布：“Spock教授请假了。我负责监考期末。请确保自己签了到。”

他抽了口气低咒，伴随着讲堂所有人的低喃：‘Spock教授从来不请假。从不。’

考试开始，他很快做完，交上去，签了到。

回到楼下的办公室，门依然紧锁。

他勉强打起精神回到家，换了干净的褂子，继续工作。

一星期后，他的成绩出来，是‘A’。太好了。很快他收到了学院的通信，告诉他在8时整报告入列。到了夏末，他应该就能回到学院宿舍，向现在的平民医院交上辞呈。他会想念那医院的，还有自己那破旧的公寓，不过反正里面也只有寂寞罢了。他试着再联系Spock，甚至跑到伯克莱的办公室去，像个见鬼的跟踪狂。大门紧锁。

他让Jim黑进网络，看对方有没动机。只有一个项目。他瞄了一眼。“看起来像是他在编写一个‘小林丸测试’，Jim。他窝在了某个地方，也许是卧室里，研究那东西。”

Jim转头看他，双眼大睁。“小林丸测试？”

“对。怎么了？”

“我得上那个，下个学期。”

*

周日晚，McCoy的通讯器起来。Spock的号码闪烁着。他松了口气接过来。“你他妈的到哪儿去了？我一直在担心你。”

“这是Spock的母亲，Amanda。”

该死。他心脏狂跳起来。“Spock呢？”

“我们已经好几天没见他行踪。他甚至落下了通讯器。这非常的不像他。”

“几天？！你们报了失踪了么？”

“是的。”Amanda的声音哽咽起来。

“我马上过去，好吧？等我！我马上过去！”他冲向那栋房子，敲响了前门。

Amanda开了门，带他走过厨房进入客厅。这是栋美丽的小屋，可惜他终于能看到其全貌，却是在这样的情境之下。Amanda，在镇静下来之后，解释道Spock与他的父亲发生了争吵——安静而富有逻辑的，自然是，但依然是争吵。Spock最后提着背包离开了家。

“发生这种事我真的非常抱歉，Sarek夫人，”McCoy对她说。“这都是我的错。”

“别担心，Leonard。以及请叫我‘Amanda’。这不是你的错。我很高兴是你。他对你评价甚高。他的父亲……就……”

“对。我知道。”

他离开那里之后，搭上快轨，回到校园里试图撬入Spock办公室（他最后找到另一个教师开了门）。里面已经空了几周。他找过学院图书馆，伯克莱的城市图书馆，短途宾馆，给房东们讲了Spock的相貌，毫无收获。他回到三藩市各大图书馆，开始翻找那里的宾馆，旅社，短租公寓。Jim再次黑进了系统，再没有在线活动。

他和Jim找遍了三藩市能想到的所有地方，都没有结果。

“他不会跳河了吧？”Jim站在金门大桥，问道。

“Jim，别……这个时候他妈的连提都别提这个。”

“我不是真心……骨头……我不是真——”

“我知道，我知道。”

终于，在多少个通宵掘地三尺的寻找后，他得回星舰编制了。

他走回公寓，洗澡，仔细剃须，穿上红色的学院制服。

他坐地铁到市区。早上7点半，应该是7时30分，他走进学院大门，开始四个小时的重编制。期间，他试图说服他的上级军官让他继续住在校园外那卡斯特罗的公寓里。他告诉他们会给予考虑。同一个军官告诉他他需要剪个头发，眼睛也太浮肿了。

然后，有人对他说，声音里充满了过度的喜悦：“欢迎回来，学员。”

他低嚎。“谢了。”

不用说，当晚，他终于回到公寓是，正是大雨倾盆。多么应景。阴暗的乌云呼应他的心情。

走近时，他注意到什么……什么人……然后抽了口气。

坐在大门门廊上，抱着一个背包的，正是Spock。

他跑上去。“Spock！”

Spock站起来。瓦肯人的衣服皱成一团。白色的绵上衣敞开着，露出一点胸毛。平常一尘不染的鞋子明显磨损了。他穿着长长的黑色风衣，头戴深色帽子以遮住耳朵。那对深邃的眼睛布满血丝，疲惫不堪。暗绿的眼袋印在眼睛下。几天没刮的胡渣布满脸庞。他看起来像只僵尸，可至少他出现了，还活着，而且没事。

McCoy咬住下唇。

“你好，Leonard，”Spock一如以往地冷静。“你希望要一个室友么？”

在那倾盆大雨中，McCoy伸出手，将他拉近，深吻起来。

\---------

Fin.


End file.
